


Under the spell

by moose_in_law



Series: Destiel Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, truth spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_in_law/pseuds/moose_in_law
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were in a small town in Montana working on a regular witch-gone-wrong hunt when the bitch put the truth spell on Dean. Dean needs to get rid of it and it needs to be soon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the spell

There are three things that Dean Winchester loves. He loves his car, it’s the only material constant in his life. He and Sam never had a proper home growing up and that car was all they had. He repaired the car from the scratch more times than he can count. That's why, whenever he needs to clear his mind or just relax, he hops into the Impala.

He adores his younger brother Sam. Not so little Sammy has been his responsibility since they were little and he has always done his best to protect his him, and vice-versa. Dean has literally went to hell for Sam and he would do it a thousand more times if he needs to. They have both made mistakes along the way, but in the end they always make up.

The third, and the one he loves the most is his angel. Well now ex-angel, Castiel. Dean doesn't even remember when he realized that he loved Cas. Maybe when he spared his life after Naomi ordered him to kill Dean. Or maybe when they were in Purgatory. He just cannot put his finger on it. Castiel and he had had a strong bond from the beginning, considering the whole "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition" situation. Their 'profound bond' was always a great thing for a certain Moose to tease his brother about. As much as Dean didn't admit it to himself at first he knew that he loved Cas. And the way he admitted his feelings to the ex-angel was the most amoosing thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were in a small town in Montana working on a regular witch-gone-wrong hunt when the bitch put the truth spell on Dean. It started with 'i dip my fries in ice-cream' and things like that but soon it turned into more personal confession. Sam left the motel room, saying he wanted to go take a walk. And it was just Dean and Cas in the room when Dean spoke up again.

"Cas do you love somebody? "

" Excuse me, what?"

Dean tried to stop the words from escaping his mouth, but failed.

"I wanted to know if you have ever loved anybody." Dean blurted out.

"Well yes, and I still do." Castiel said but then he slapped himself mentally "why am I saying this? Anyway I think you should go to sleep before you say anything else you may regret..." Cas hoped Dean would listen to him because he really didn't want to hear more. Not because he wasn't interested in what Dean had to say, but because he did not need to hear about his undying love for somebody other than himself. (Did I mention that Castiel is desperately in love with Dean? No? Well if you did not notice that by now i think you should get your eyes checked...)

"Yes, that seems like a good idea." but before he could go to the bed his phone rang.

"Sammy everything okay?" Dean asked.

"I think I found something. This book on witchcraft says that if the truth spell isn't broken by killing the witch, then it will be when the person under the spell reveals the biggest hidden secret to the person that needs to hear it. Until then you will keep blabbering nonsense"

"Oh crap..." Dean ran his hand down his face "okay thanks Sammy... When are you coming back?"

"won't be soon that's for sure... You get some rest and think about this. Don't wait for me. I have my key. Bye! "

Dean hung up the phone and looked over to Cas who had the most adorable lost puppy expression on his face.

"I heard what Sam said... And i agree with him. You should get some sleep and we'll deal with this in the morning."

"Did you know I have a mark on my butt that looks like a flower? " Dean said suddenly. Castiel looked at him not blinking and opened his mouth to speak but words seemed to have failed him.

"Umm... No I did not know that... Thanks for sharing???"

He loked at Dean who was blushing madly and had a hand over his mouth to stop himself from saying anything else. He removed his hand and kicked the table next to him.

"This is getting ridiculous... Castiel I need to tell you something."

"Tell me? Dean you heard Sam, it is about your biggest secre-"

"Yes exactly" He said as he walked over to where Cas was now standing. He stopped a few feet away from the ex-angel. Castiel tilted his head to the side and stared straight through Dean's eyes unto his soul.

"Cas, listen, I..." Dean started "Oh God this is harder than I thought it would be..."

"Dean you know you can tell me anything. But I don't understand why me, not like you are keeping a life worth secret from me. I mean what can it eve-"

"I love you, Cas! " Dean interrupted and immediately looked at the floor.

Cas stood there frozen and gaped like a fish. Dean loves me? Me? Did I hear that wrong? No he said it. He loves me. Cas snapped out of it and slowly reached his hand out to Dean's face. He tilted the hunter's chin up to look him in the eye. Cas could see fear in Dean's eyes and smiled at him. He leaned in, closing his eyes along with the gap between them. He felt Dean's arms go around his waist and he buried his hands in the hunter's hair. They parted after some time but kept their arms around each other.

"I love you too, Dean" Cas said and smiled at his love. Dean hugged him closer and kissed his forehead.

"My Angel. "

"Dean, you know I'm human now...."

"That doesn't matter Cas, you will always be my angel. "

Castiel smiled and looked into Dean's eyes.

"Always?"

"Always."


End file.
